


Sunshine

by SleepyWoofles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, M/M, Short, like seriously this is a tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWoofles/pseuds/SleepyWoofles
Summary: Some promises simply can’t be kept, they knew this- it was just a fact, and yet they still never imagined they would rely on one of those unkeepable promises





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from the hellsite known as Tumblr <3

Gentle orange light just barely peeked through the window blinds, covering the entire room in it’s welcoming morning glow. The emo sat curled up on the couch, just barely awake as he smiled up at the person he was currently using as a pillow, carefully moving the book that sat open on their chest- after bookmarking the page, of course.

You are my sunshine,

A gentle breeze blew across the field, tossing up loose blades of grass and dandelion puffs, as the pair walked together. He wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation anymore, all he really wanted to do was listen to their voice as they rambled on about how much there’s still left to learn, all he cared about was staring at those ocean eyes as they glimmered in the sunlight.

My only sunshine,

The sky was almost completely dark, without the help of a watch it would have been impossible to tell the difference between noon and midnight. Lightning crackled across the sky, gone faster than it had appeared, as thunder roared and rain hit the roof so hard he was surprised it didn’t shatter. But none of that mattered. He was safe, as they held him close, and even when their glasses poked against his head, he knew nothing would hurt him.

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

He stared in pure shock. They had never acted like this before, and honestly? It was terrifying. Their eyes were filled with terror, something he had never seen in them, their voice shook as they desperately tried to convince him not to go. He could only manage to say one sentence. Only one tiny “I won’t leave you.”

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you.

The sun was setting, credits rolling as the pair finished their third movie of the night. The emo let out a small yawn- one he was clearly fighting- and they pulled him closer, watching with a smile as he slowly drifted off into a dream.

Please, don’t take my sunshine-

The air smelled like burnt rubber. Rubber, and smoke, and blood. The twisted scraps of metal that they could only assume used to be a car had been smashed against a tree, and there was no one to blame but the one who sat in the driver’s seat. But it couldn’t be his fault. Sirens still whirred in the background. But he would never do that. They felt a hand on their shoulder, they knew it was some cop come to drag them away and say “there was nothing you could have done.”

But he said he would never leave them.

Away.


End file.
